A Bite Of Magic
by cloudyazurephoenix
Summary: When Bloom goes back home, all she expects is to relax in a normal high school for the rest of the school year. But when her hometown is Mystic Falls, and you add six trouble finding fairies in to the mix of vampires, werewolves, witches and doppelganger - what could possibly go wrong?


**Vampire Diaries and Winx Club**

**Set after season 3 of Winx Club at the start of season 1 of Vampire Diaries during.**

**Lame as in the series' apart from Bloom grew up in Mystic Falls instead of in Gardenia and with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Nickelodeon and (whoever created Vampire Diaries). I do not own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Bloom's POV

Bloom hadn't been back there in years, and now the thought of returning to the place where she grew up seemed oddly surreal. The last time she had been in Mystic Falls had been two years ago, because she had spent last summer on Solaria with Stella.

After her and the girls earning their Enchantix, and their troubles with Baltor finally being over, Ms Faragonda had given them the rest of the year to relax and take a break. So her and the girls were heading to Earth, to stay with her Earth parents, Mike and Vanessa, for the rest of the school year as transfer students from a boarding school in San Diego, should be interesting to see if they could pull that off.

The girls wanted to enroll at the local high school because they thought it would be a good experience to see what high school on Earth would be like. She rolled her eyes as she thought about it and grinned to herself, shaking her head in disbelief at their enthusiasm. Honestly, she had gone through two years of high school before she had found out she was a fairy hand transferred to Alfea, and regular, Earth high school wasn't all that different to Alfea. Well, I'm saying it wasn't all that different, and it wasn't apart from the magic, and the flying, and the fact that she spent the school year on a whole different planet. But on the whole, not that different, the same teenage dramas and mischief being caused. Actually, she was actually quite excited to be living in Mystic Falls again, and it would be good to see her old friends. Elena Gilbert and her younger brother Jeremy, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes, and Matt Donovan. God, she'd even missed that cocky ass Tyler Lockwood! She couldn't wait to be back in Mystic Falls!

So here she was, outside her dorm with the other girls, waiting impatiently for Stella to finish packing so they could leave for Mystic Falls, and of course, she was late. Her and the other Winx had been waiting sprawled in their dorm's common room with their bags for half an hour now, and Bloom wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed.

"Yo! Stella!" Musa yelled. "Hurry up, up will ya, we'd like to leave sometime today you know!"

"I'll be there in a minute doll," Stella replied.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"Stella are you done yet!" Bloom yelled exasperated.

"Okay, okay I'm done! Sheesh!"

Bloom rolled her eyes as the doors to Stella's room opened, and she dragged her suitcases through, though how she managed with _five suitcases_ (not including three hat boxes, a chest full of shoes and a handbag), she didn't know. She shook her head in exasperation, but by now she had gotten used to Stella's antics when it concerned fashion, she really was obsessed. Not that Stella was the only one of her friends that has obsessions, she herself also ended up drawing, from doodles to full pieces. Flora was taking a multitude of different magical plants with her; while Musa had her a magical iPod with her, with well over 2000 songs on, including her own compositions and songs, and had a pair of large purple headphones around her neck. Tecna was taking innumerable gadgets and gizmos with her that ran on both technology and magic. Aisha had insisted on taking her surfboard with her - Bloom didn't know what she was going to do with it, although Aisha insisted it was going to go on her wall. She wasn't sure she believed her, and she wouldn't put it past her to use her Morphix magic to create some waves to surf.

"Finally!" Flora sighed, relieved.

"Thought we'd never get there at the rate you were going Stella," Aisha laughed.

"Oh, ha ha," Stella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at her friends. "Well I'm done now, so let's go."

"Come on girls, we're late enough as it is" Tecna said, thinking logically. "I'll shrink our luggage down, they'll be easier to carry that way."

They nodded in agreement, and Tecna waved her fingers at the bags, and with a shimmer of magic the bags hovered in the air, before shrinking down to the size where they would fit in their pockets. Bloom snatched her bags out of the air and slipped it in to her purse, as the others did the same.

"So," Bloom exclaimed excitedly, her cyan eyes glittering with excitement. "Stella, are you ready?"

Stella was portalling to just outside of Mystic Falls, to where Mike and Vanessa had left two cars at the garage for Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha to use whilst on Earth, as Bloom already had a car at home. Actually, now she came to think about it, she wasn't sure her friends _could_ drive - oops. Oh well, she deal with that when it came to it. She couldn't believe all her parents were doing for them, they'd even got them a house to live in while they were on Earth - and it was next to Elena' s!

Stella nodded eagerly before sliding a large ring off her finger. However this was no ordinary ring, it was the ring of Solaria, and when Stella wielded it, it transformed into a tall staff embodied with the power of Solaria's second Sun. With it, Stella could activate a version of her magic, and Bloom had first seen it in a clearing of the woods in Mystic Falls, when she met Stella who was fighting off the ogre, Nut, who now works at Alfea. As well as being something Stella could channel her magic through, she could also use it to create portal's - I know, handy right!

The staff elongated, and closing her eyes, Stella swiped it down through the air, creating an almost tear in the air. The portal glowed fiercely brightly, and they blinked rapidly through the blinding light that emanated from the portal.

Stella clapped her hands together beaming, before declaring, "One portal to just outside Mystic Falls, Earth. Just inside the woods, as requested!"

"Great, let's go!" Aisha cried, jumping to her feet from where she had been lounging on one of the sofas in their common room. Running to where the portal was situated in mid-air, she stopped abruptly, gesturing at the others impatiently, before jumping through.

The others exchanged amused looks, they could tell that she had been raring to go and was getting impatient with waiting, so it didn't surprise them that she was the first one to disappear through the portal. Chuckling, they stepped up to the portal one by one, starting with Bloom and ending with Stella, who was checking to see that the portal would close behind them.

When Bloom stepped out of the glowing portal, she grinned to herself at the familiar surroundings of the woods she had grown up playing in, and at Aisha perched awkwardly on a large boulder under the old oak tree. Behind her she heard the others coming out of the portal, and turned around, wanting to see their faces, especially Flora's, at coming to Earth at the edge of an expansive forest, and she wasn't disappointed. Flora was wearing a large grin that seemed to split her face in two as it stretched from ear to ear, before she stepped up to the oak tree behind Aisha, and put her palm against the trunk.

"This is a wise oak tree, the father of the forest, and it's hundreds of years old!" Flora breathed, delighted by the roots of the forest. "I'll have to explore further into these woods at some point!"

"You should do, there are so many different types of plants in these woods, I was constantly finding new ones in here as kids," Bloom replied. "It's beautiful in here, all flowers covering the earth through the seasons."

"Oh, I can't wait! I'm so glad Ms F said we could come here this year!"

"Me too, Flora. It's so good to be home!"

"We should probably get moving if we're to get the cars and get into Mystic Falls by the end of the day," Tecna broke in gently.

They nodded in agreement, before Bloom led the way through the edge of the woods to the road.

* * *

Damon's POV

Unknown to the Winx girls, high above them a crow was perched hidden in the branches of the oak, it's beady black eyes alight with curiosity as it peered down at the six beautiful girls that had appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere.

Things that had certainly just got interesting, and he did love a good mystery.


End file.
